Forbidden
by mademoiselle-masquerade
Summary: In the town of Brookehaven everything seems to be done the old fashioned way. Residents lived in old manors, hosted galas and even had butlers. Jasmin suspects something dark happening with one of the families her father has made a business deal with. Then she meets their new butler; a man with golden eyes. She feels drawn in yet repelled by the sight of the man at the same time.
1. The Meeting

_In the town of Brookehaven everything seems to be done the old fashioned way. Residents lived in old manors, hosted galas and even had butlers. Jasmin suspects something dark happening with one of the families her father has made a business deal with. Then she meets their new butler; a man with golden eyes. She feels drawn in yet repelled by the sight of the man at the same time._

_But she doesn't know the spider's secret._

* * *

Claude Faustas (c) Yana Toboso

Jasmin, the Danworth's, etc are product of my own imagination

* * *

The Danworths' were a peculiar family, no doubt hiding a secret. Their manor sat in the corner of upstate New York vegetation, elegant yet dark. While passing by the front gates, I always had the urge to enter and explore, like evil forces were at work to lure me in. I fought this urge with all of my might.

The day's weather was fair for a summer day; none too hot. It was perfectly comfortable, and puffy white clouds speckled the pleasant blue sky. Hooves clip-clopped rhythmically on the brick sidewalk as I casually made my way atop my sleek black Thoroughbred to the local farmer's market on the other side of town. The old town was filled to the brim with ancient estates owned by regal families, such as the Danworths. No matter how modern the world grew, it seemed as though nothing ever changed in Brookehaven. People still travelled on horseback, though a select few preferred cars.

Regiment tossed his head and snorted in disgust. "Easy, boy." I soothed and patted his neck gently. He balked directly in front of the Danworths' driveway. I clicked my heels against his sweating sides. "Come on!" I whined impatiently.

But before I could convince him to go further, my eye caught a curious sort of activity in the courtyard in front of the manor. A man, tall and slightly muscular in stature with jet black hair emerged from an expensive-looking sports car. He bowed to the members of the Danworth family before him. The newcomer pushed his glasses further up his nose as he stood.

He was their new butler. And as the family turned back to the enormous white doors to the manor, the man turned in my direction, golden eyes glinting mysteriously. I held his gaze for a few moments before tapping Regiment's flank with my riding crop. The gelding let out a cautious whinny of protest and trotted off.

I blinked owlishly and tried to grasp the meaning of the previous events. It couldn't mean anything. All it was, was a chance encounter with the Danworths' creepy new butler because my horse decided conviniently stopped in front of their gate.

From that day forth, fate played my cards.

Saturday evening, the sun set blissfully over the mountains surrounding Brookehaven. Soft-glowing lanterns lined the walkway to the Gray Estate, and women and men, even children, extravagantly dressed travelled through the gardens. They stopped to gossip at their leisure with fellow party-goers.

Keep in mind, this is not the sort of party I would attend at my own free will. I would go for a rave with heat-pounding base all night. But, no. After moving to the town several years back, my father was sucked into the refined type of living that is Brookehaven.

Unhappily, I fondled with the fringe covered tips of the silk shawl around my shoulders. I frowned sourly at my attire. I despised it, the fancy clothing I was forced to wear, total strangers calling me "Miss". For God's sake, call me Jazz! My heels clicked on the path to the estate's door, and a handful of people questionally observed my unamused expression.

I didn't care that that the Grays' and the rest of the Brookehaven considered this get-together a gala. I didn't care that ninety percent of the attendees would be be wearing traditional Victorian era clothing. Regardless of the dress code, I persuaded my parents to allow me to violate the code once more. My dress would've been more suited for a high-class high school prom. Not a gala.

My dress's top half was a blood red set of ruffles cascading down to the main part of the semi-poofy black skirt. I looked like a vampiress with my ruby red hair in straight locks adorned with a black rose.

It looked fantastic.

But I hated it and would toss it in the trash when the night was over. Then my mother would lecture me on throwing out an expensive dress.

"Jasmin, come," My father extended his hand to me. I swatted it away. "There's people I wish for you to meet in the garden."

I glared at his still extended hand until he dropped it to his side. I refused to take his hand. Although he calls me his 'little princess', I'd never act like one. Sure, he and my mom spoil me like some no-good spoiled brat, but I don't let it go to my head.

I suddenly felt a vibration in my throat, and a monstrous belch escaped. "Ew,"

My father let out an exasperated sigh. "You lack the manners of a lady."

"Damn right. And I'm never going to have any." I muttered.

We walked through the throng of guests that clustered in small groups in the garden. It was lined with hedges and filled with flowers, and an exquisite fountain acted as the centerpiece. The water gently fell into the moonlit pool at the bottom.

A few select people came into view, the Danworths. They were the people my father and I headed for. And standing with them was that same raven-haired, mysterious butler with his golden eyes right on me.


	2. The Maze

_In the town of Brookehaven everything seems to be done the old fashioned way. Residents lived in old manors, hosted galas and even had butlers. Jasmin suspects something dark happening with one of the families her father has made a business deal with. Then she meets their new butler; a man with golden eyes. She feels drawn in yet repelled by the sight of the man at the same time._

_But she doesn't know the spider's secret._

* * *

Claude Faustas (c) Yana Toboso

Jasmin, the Danworth's, etc are product of my own imagination

* * *

I gulped. Why did he have to be so intimidating?

"Good evening, Madam Danworth." My father greeted the lady in blue.

"Oh, hello, Lord Knox." Marianne returned.

Madam, Lord, I thought. Somebody save me now. They shook hands briefly, and I watched blankly. My father nodded to Arnold- excuse me, Lord Arnold- and then to Mistress Kathryn. How I hated titles.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Arnold clapped his hands together with a cheerful smile and sat on the fountain's edge. "So I was thinking..."

My mind almost immediately tuned out conversation. Business deals aren't my thing. I tapped my foot to the music in the baground. Ten minutes passed, and I decided that I'd hear of the outcome the next day anyway. Silently, I crept off into the maze of a garden.

Soon, the sounds of music and chatter died away, and I was encased in foliage. As I walked, the noise of the gala faded to nothing, except for the clicking of my heels.

I took a turn and came face-to-face with a marble statue of a horse.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

I whipped around, but there was nothingness; only hedges taller than me.

Fantastic, I thought sarcastically. I'm lost.

Indeed I was. The more desperate I became, the faster I ran to find the exit. But that only twisted me deeper into the maze, or the spider's web, whichever you prefer. Panting with exhaustion, I collapsed onto the rough stone.

A gash tore open my silk glove and straight through to my hand, and crimson liquid poured from it. Damn. Could things get any worse?

"Miss Knox, it appears that you are lost." A British voice crooned.

I looked up apprehensively. It was that same butler. "I-I'm not lost." I stammered.

God, why was he so attractive?

He reached down and took my hand softly in his. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. But then my senses were overwhelmed by pain. I whimpered and pulled my hand away, but his golden eyes demanded that I follow him. I reluctantly placed my uninjurred hand in his.

"Let us go back to the party." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion. That shocked me.

"You..don't see that I'm bleeding?" I asked in pure astonishment. The butler glanced at me and he led me through the garden.

"Oh, I noticed, and it smells appetizing."

I almost stopped in my tracks. My blood smelled...appetizing? There was something about his voice, too. Cold, seductive, sexy. I felt chills dance up my spine. After that, neither of us said anything. I was too afraid to.

We returned to the gala just as guests had begun to dance.

"Jasmin! You're back!" My father mused. "You were really lost in that garden, weren't you?"

The corners of my mouth twitched. He talked to me as though I was a helpless child.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

Ignoring my rude comment, my father turned to the butler. "Thank you, Claude."

"Anything for a friend of my master."

He dropped my hand and left. His warmth exited my body, and to be frank, I was disappionted. No matter how frightening he was, I was still drawn to him.

The elegant melodies swarmed my ears in the ballroom. I wanted to plug my ears, or maybe put some headphones on and get back to the twenty-first century. Honestly, it was like I was in London. Okay, so that might be the point of the party, but I didn't like it.

At my type of social events, I tend to be the center of everything. At the Gray's gala, I stood to the side, pretending to debate on what food I wanted from the display in front of me. Unimpressed, I watched the dancers. They proved to be much more interesting than stationary foods.

"Jasmin." My father approached.

"What?"

"Dance with Claude."

"What?" I repeated, surprised.

"I said-"

"Oh," I inturrupted. "I heard you loud and clear, but why?"

"As a thank you for finding you." he reasoned.

"But since when has a girl asked a guy to dance?" I tried in every way possible to get out of dancing with a creepy butler.

My father smiled mischieviously. "It's the twenty-first century, remember?" He winked.

"Dad!" I groaned. "I seriously hate you!"

He shrugged defensively. "I'm only making you eat your own words.

I sighed and agreed to dance with him. Butterflies jumped around in my stomach as I got closer to Claude. I took a deep, reassuring breath. "Keep calm, keep calm." I mumbled.

Claude's eyes bore into me as I inched closer and closer. I could feel those beautiful golden eyes judging my soul.

"Hello, Miss Jasmin. May I have this dance?"

Claude beat me to the punch. Translation: I was screwed.


End file.
